Licht gegen Schatten- Shuichi vs Karashi
In Koloseum Xianyo: In seinen Büro sitzt Reno gerade an seinen Tisch und raucht eine Zigarre als einer seiner Männer reinkommt "Boss wir haben Probleme, jemand sucht nach dir" "Ach, Wirklich? und wer? will Reno wissen "Shuichi und Shiho Yuki, Boss" sagt der Mann mit ernster Stimme. Reno zieht an seiner Zigarre "Shuichi und Shiho Yuki...nie von gehört" "Keiner von uns Boss ,aber sie haben nur zu zweit ein paar unserer Männer aufgemischt". Reno steht von seinen Stuhl auf und geht auf den Mann zu "Ich bezahle euch Typen echt zu viel" "Hast du Probleme?" Ein maskierter Mann mit Kaputzenmantel betritt den Raum "Ahhh Karashi mein Freund, toller Arenakampf vorhin! War überhaupt kein Gegner für dich" "Deshlb bin ich hier...mein Lohn" sagt Karashi mit einen bestimmenden Ton. Reno zeigt sich wenig überrascht und wirft ihm einen Beutel mit Geld zu "Hast du dir verdient! du bist gern gesehen in der Arena, Karashi" Karashi zählt das Geld und will gerade herausgehen doch wird von Reno aufgehalten "Will du dir vielleicht noch was dazu verdienen?" "Wie?" fragt Karashi interresiert. Zur selben Zeit betreten die Geschwister gerade das Koloseum: Shiho ist begeistert "Wow! das ist also das Kolosseum, Okey wo sind die Automaten?" "Wir sind nicht zum Spass hier Schwester" sagt Shuichi belehrend "Ja das weiß ich, alsooo wo ist sein Büro?" Shuichi sieht sich fragend um und sagt "Wir trennen uns am besten und sehen uns um" "Klingt nach ein Plan" sagt Shiho begeistert vorauf Shuichi gleich "Und Finger weg von den Automaten Shiho". In einen anderen Teil des Kolloseums: "Wo gibt es nur diese Ramen? Kann es sein das ich verarscht wurde?" fragt Mira sich selbst als sie einen Gang entlang geht. Sie achtet gerde nicht darauf was um sie passiert bis sie mit Shuichi der gerade auch in Gedanken ist zusammenprallt. Beide hallten sich den Kopf "Au, mein Kopf, pass doch auf!" fährt Mira Shuichi an "He, was ich?" "Ja du! Du müsstes sehen dass ich gerade was wichtiges suche" "Woran soll ich das denn bitte sehen?!" Nach Shuichis Worten denkt sie kurz nach und sagt "Stimmt du siest nicht aus wie ein Gedankenleser, also entschuldige ich mich" und streckt die Hand aus "Mein Name ist Mira". Shuichi ist kurz irritiert fängt sich aber wieder "Nein zum teil war es auch mein Fehler, ich bin Shuichi" sie schütteln die Hände. In Renos Büro: "Boss!" "Was ist jetzt schon wieder?" will Reno wissen und fährt fohrt "Hab ich ein Termin ergessen oder brennt es irgendwo?... Es brennt doch nirgendwo oder? "Nein Boss, eine junge Frau gewinnt gerade an den Automaten" Reno sieht in verwirrt und fragend an " Du weißt schon das man auch an Automaten gewinnen kann oder? "Ja Boss doch die Frau passt auf die Beschreibung meiner Kollegen" Reno lächelt "Dann bringt sie her" Shiho sitzt gerade an einen Automaten "Heute ist mein Glückstag!" nach den Worten wird sie von hinten angetippt "Unser Boss würde Sie gerne sprechen, Junge Dame" "Na endlich, wird ja auch Zeit! die Gewinnmelody ertönt gerade als sie das sagt. Mira fragt Shuichi "Also was führt dich her? Lebst du hier?" "In diesen Sündenort, Nein bin geschäftlich hier" Mira sieht in ernst und fragend an "Geht es um Ramen?" "Was? Ramen?". Wärend sich die beiden unterhalten schleicht sich ein Schtten langsam heran "Zielobjekt gesichtet" Karashi springt aus den Schatten heraus und will Shuichi gerade mit seinen Kurzschwertern erstechen, doch dieser bemerkt gerade noch den Angriff und kann mit seinen Schwert parrieren "Gut reagiert" sagt Karashi beeindruckt "Wer zur Hölle bist du? will Shuichi wissen als die beiden wieder auf Abstand gehen "Oh, ich bin Karashi und man bezahlt mich dir das Leben zu nehmen" nach der Anwort muss Shuichi kurz lächeln "Attentäter also" "Genau" Shuichi sieht sich um und bemerkt die vielen ängstlichen Leute "Wenn du mein Leben willst dann komm und fang mich Karashi! Man sieht sich Mira! Und er läuft loß kurz hinter ihn Karashi. Mira bleibt zurück und fragt sich was hier loß ist. In Renos Büro: "Du hast ein Glückliches Händchen Kleine" und dreht sich zu Shiho um, die darauf mit einen lächeln "Naja andere nennen es Glück, ich System" Reno geht langsam zu seinen Tisch und schenkt sich Sake ein "Willst du auch was? fragt er sie "Ein bisschen" er schenkte ein und reicht die Schale mit einer frage rüber "Was wollt ihr von mir, Kleine? Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck "Wir wurden von jemanden beauftragt dafür zu sorgen das du diese Dopingdrogen nicht mehr verkaufst, das ist eigentlich schon alles" die beiden sehen sich ernst an "Damit verdiene ich viel Geld" "Glaub ich dir, aber wenn du uns los werden willst, solltest du aufhören" Reno antwortet damit mit einen lächeln "Für euer 'Loßwerden' hab ich schon gesorgt" Shiho trinkt den Rest aus und greift nach ihren Katana" Schade dann müssen wir es wohl so Regeln" "Sheint so, Kleine" Shuichi hat gerade Karashi in die Arena gelockt "Ok Kumpel hier können wir die Sache klären!" Karashi darauf "Wie du wilst Kage o kōgeki no Jutsu". Wo anders unterhalten einige Leute angerregt " He Leute in der Arena läuft gerade ein Kampf" "Wirklich? Wer gegen wenn? "Karashi gegen irgend so einen Typen" "Wir sollten auf Karashi wetten gehen". Nach dem Karashi das Fingerzeichen Ratte geformt hat taucht er in seinen Schatten ein und saust auf Shuichi zu "Dieser Mist schon wieder" Er begibt sich in Abwehrstellung, doch Karashi saust an ihn vorbei und fügt ihn eine Schnittverletzung zu "Kämpf doch fair du Mistkerl" "Hör auf zu jammern, ich sagte doch das ist ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod" Karashi formt darauf ein Fingerzeichen das Shuichi auch kennt "Das ist doch!" "Ja, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Karashi erschafft vier Doppelgänger die sofort in ihren Schatten verschwinden um Shuichi herumsausen und attackieren. Viele Leute haben sich inzwischen auf den Tribünen der Arena gemütlich gemacht auch Mira "Was ist das hier, für ein grauenhafter Ort? Wiso helft ihr ihm nicht?!" Die Leute hören ihr garnicht zu "Dämmliche Menschen!" Sie springt ihn die Arena "Ich helf dir!" Shuichi sieht zu ihr rüber "Was Mira? Danke aber ich schaff das schon" "Misch dich nicht ein Frau" einer der Schatten saust auf Mira zu doch wird von Shuichi besiegt. Mira sieht Shuichi an "Danke" "Wie gesagt den schaff ich schon" sagt Shuichi und wendet sich wieder Karashi zu " ich hab dein Kampstil durchschaut und ich sage dir gib auf!" Und richtet sein Schwert ihm entgegen. Karashi zeigt sich beeindruckt von so großer Zuversicht "Große Worte für jemanden der bis jetzt nur eingesteckt hat! meine Schatten werden dich besiegen" Shuichi holt etwas aus seine Tasche das aussieht wie eine Patrone und lädt sie in das Magazin seines Schwertes und sagt "Weißt du deine Schatten Technik ist nicht schlecht aber dein Kage Bunshin no Jutsu könnte besser sein" Karashi ist verärgert "Was sagst du da" "Ich will dich jetzt nicht kritiesieren, dieses Jutsu ist schwer zu beherrschen ich glaube sogar das es bis heute niemanden gibt der es so gut behrrscht wie der Lägendere Naruto Uzumaki es tat" "Ach ja, für dich reicht meine Technik alle male!" Seine übrigen Schatten und er sausen frontal Shuichi entgegen " Das wars für dich Karashi Ranton: Hikari" Mit einen Schwerthieb schoß ein Lichtstrahl auf Karashi und seine Doppelgänger "Was ist das! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Karashi liegt besiegt am Boden und die Menge tobt "Hätte nie gedacht das der Typ karashi besiegt" "Hätte ich auf ihn gesetzt!". Mira ist beeindruckt" Wow du hast es wirklich geschafft" Shuichi lächelt "Klar das Licht wird immer gegen die Schatten gewinnen".